


【肖根】Daily Mission I-Part β

by TOBIAS_YAR



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOBIAS_YAR/pseuds/TOBIAS_YAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>是否原創：原創<br/>配對：Sameen Shaw/Root<br/>分級：Explicit<br/>特殊題材警告：<br/>時間軸→Samaritan下線後<br/>主軸→Shaw & Root 愉快的（？）婚後突突生活(？)，類似單元劇但是有主副線、有些暴力描寫與強／暴情節應案情需要<br/>無主角死亡</p>
<p>*擔心被蔽屏，所以有些敏感字眼會用＂／＂來隔開</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part β

 

凌晨三點，社區安詳寧靜，Shaw待在車內看不出異樣，只是有隻很煩的貓不停發春求偶。礙於現在無法行動必須等待Reese來，要不然她還真想單槍匹馬的開始蒐查Bill Parson的美麗豪宅。

Finch在耳邊繼續嘰嘰喳喳的說明現有資訊，Reese偶爾穿插幾句吐槽讓氛圍不至於太緊張，但Shaw認為這一定是Ex-CIA特工安撫Father of AI的獨特方式。從頭到尾都沒有出聲，但Shaw相信Reese已經知道她的參與了。Ex-ISA殺手百無聊賴的只好用望遠鏡觀察動靜，突然房子後側的草叢堆有些晃動的剪影，這吸引了Shaw的注意，重新確認好裝備伸展指節，躍躍欲試。Jaguar XK8車燈掠過她的眼睛，停在對街，那名貴的跑車看也知道是誰的，Shaw嘗試動了動雙腿滿意一笑便愉悅下車。

 

Reese警醒的將手擺在後腰，小心翼翼地靠近Mr.Parson的家門前按下門鈴時，Shaw從側邊門廊走了出來。「easy—-Shaw」Reese將槍口對準她的肩，Shaw也將槍口瞄向他的膝蓋嘲諷一語：「原來你還會走正門啊！」，彼此收起槍支但沒有放下警戒。「你怎麼會在這？」Reese饒有興味的看了她一眼後便從旁邊的窗戶查看內部，Shaw覺得這是明知故問眼球往上一吊後歸位「Ask mom-finch」，沒有直面回答。

Reese也不介意女孩的彆扭，隨意的聳聳肩表示無所謂，但他知道一定是那兩人放開權限或者AI Gods又在搞什麼花招。此外，如果這家主人再不出來，他們就只好委婉破窗了。

突然，一陣急促的腳步聲靠近，Reese馬上擋在Shaw的身前，這動作引來Ex-ISA殺手的強烈不滿，但高大的Ex-CIA特工將門框滿滿擠住，他希望身後的那人能乖乖的Watch his back.「DEA，接獲線報這裡有毒品交易」Reese亮出證件對著睡眼惺忪但緊握槍柄的中年男子笑了一笑並說明來意「介意我們搜查一下嗎？」。屋主迅速諷刺一回「Only you, Detective」，帶著嘲弄的笑容轉過身去又說  
：「Fine, come in」。不耐煩的屋主妥協讓道，Reese無奈的往後一看，也跟著進屋。

Shaw沿著屋外圍巡邏，來到了她剛才發覺有動靜之處，此時籬笆那頭窸窣而響。

 

✚　　　　　　　　　　　　　　✚　　　　　　　　　　　　　✚

 

女孩跪在粗糙的草地上，膝蓋早以磨破滲血，背後的男子仍不肯罷休的上下其手。渾沌腦袋與無力的肌肉，她不知道剛剛那個人在自己的下／體注射了什麼，除了不斷亢奮的慾／望其餘一點也不剩。突然，身後的動作停了，響起一陣門鈴。但也只是一下，背後的動作又重新運作起來，痛苦的咬緊牙關，直到聽聞有人的說話聲時才暫緩了這ㄧ連串的折磨。

「別高興的太早，我們還沒完」金髮被用力扯起重壓在草地上，新鮮的草汁濺滿臉頰。女孩對快感感到噁心卻又無法掙脫，被黏合的的雙眼流不出苦澀的淚水。努力的、漫無目的的如毛蟲般爬行，尋求一絲可能的救援，同樣被緊黏的嘴唇只能發出悶哼，手腳被zip-tie磨紅的關節辛辣刺痛著。

 

♞　　　　　　　　　　　　　♛　　　　　　　　　　　　　♞

 

環視搜查著屋內，整齊的陳設與乾淨的廚房，包含地下室的巨大儲水槽，看似沒有疑點卻處處藏著詭異，尤其是地下室的微妙氣味。Reese沒法找出任何藏匿罪犯的藉口，只能帶著歉意作罷離開。伸長頸子找著那個一開始就沒參與搜查的同事，打算一起回去，但...「Ms.Shaw已先行離開，Mr.Reese，你也盡快回來。Ms.Shaw發現一些事。」聞言Reese沒輒一笑，原來自己是幌子嗎？！進入車內啟動引擎疾駛回程。

 

Shaw一邊駕車一邊觀察副座上女子的狀況。除了臉部、四肢的一些擦傷外，最麻煩的莫過於那沾黏在口眼上的不明膠體，要知道很多黏膠都是具備腐蝕性的！另外，身上不正常的潮紅面頰、周身與急促的喘息，就許久以前醫師的直覺──被下藥了。

「Sameen一切都沒問題吧？」Finch有些機警的詢問著，少見的直呼其名，明顯透出了些許的擔憂。告訴Finch目前的狀況後，Shaw簡短一問：「所以，要帶女孩上哪去？」即便現在Samaritan已經崩潰但也不能保證不會有其他的殘黨覬覦，為求保險Shaw不很樂意將這未來路不明的女子帶回‘自家’。「鑒於那孩子身上有傷，我想最好的安排是一號安全屋，那邊有比較完善的醫療設備」Finch聽出Shaw的言外之意，以最快的速度整理妥當，聯絡好Reese後便前往目的地。

近距離抱起女子時，那種近乎發燒的高溫就令Shaw感到不對勁，殘破的衣著不可能讓體溫維持，而且現已入秋氣溫最低還有十度以下，除了發燒以外能達到那種體溫的就只剩藥物了。再說，從未見過患者發燒後還能如此清醒神智，Shaw沒有錯過剛才與Finch對話時，那人側耳傾聽的樣子，前者的推論可以排除。

 

將車輛停好，雙手使勁支起女子虛弱的身體，Shaw有些慶幸這事發生在深夜，要不然就算已經覆上外套，殘破如裝飾的衣著露在外頭，這樣的情景也絕對驚悚路人，說不定還沒走到對街就被NYPD給帶走了。進入安全屋大廈的玻璃自動門，Shaw看著某個熟悉的身影迅速掠過，稍微加速步伐，但實際上並沒有達到多大效果。Ex-ISA殺手小聲抱怨著這垂直而下的重量，但那雙耳朵可沒有被彌封，那團‘重量’開始扭動，使緩步前行更加艱鉅。

拐了個轉角來道電梯門前，某人正慵懶的倚在大理石牆上，雙手環胸的端詳著自己，目光銳利的直刨雙眼蒙蔽的女子。贈了個白眼給那位與自己有著相同姓氏的Mrs. Shaw，用眼神表示‘任務’。那人妖嬈渡步的靠近Shaw，帶著許久不見的甜膩嗓音「sweetie~我才出差幾天，你就換口味了？」很明顯這人沒有讀懂她的眼神，但她更相信這人是故意找醋吃。肩上的手臂不知是因為感知到威脅還是藥性未退，下意識的摟緊Shaw的頸脖，甚至還蹭了一下，眉間煩躁一皺，‘現在這兩人到底再搞什麼花招’，好吧‧‧‧得承認這女子可能也心術不正。

無法騰出手按電梯鍵，體力再好也會被透支，Root帶著吃味的目光看著安穩在懷裡肌膚紅的誇張的人，又瞟了一眼手臂有些顫抖的Ex-ISA殺手，Hacker刻意站在Shaw的背後前傾搭著她的肩伸長右手點擊按鍵，耳邊的氣息令Shaw有些浮躁，同時承載1.5人的體重並不輕鬆。

電梯內空調風鳴，Root用眼神灼烈燃燒另一旁的兩人，那視線幾乎快把那個來路不明的女人周身給三度灼傷，被抱著的那人似乎感受到危險又更往內縮，這令Hacker多想扒她一層皮。Shaw並沒有覺得哪不妥但就是嫌棄這女孩會什麼越勒越緊，還要不要讓人呼吸？平常‘能言善道’的人卻異常安靜？

從未如此期待電梯開門的瞬間，Shaw大步流星的丟下Root邁向房間，直到房門前時，盯著那密碼鎖，內心千呼萬喚轉為一聲‘Holy-Sh／it’。「I know you always wait for me」Root不疾不徐的走來她的身邊，在Shaw惱怒鼓著的頰邊偷了個吻，靈巧的手指敲擊著密碼鎖。

 

來到小型醫務室後，將女子放上診療床，但她的手臂卻不肯放開，在Shaw的頸後交握得死緊。Shaw正想著要用哪一種方是掰開而不會有傷害的方法時，突然，一陣尖銳的鼻音在耳邊響起後，頸肩的壓力得到釋放，轉過頭看著Root正握著女孩的無名指向外扳開。Hacker可以理解眼口被封死且被不斷轉移地方的恐懼，但她真的有些得寸進尺了。

女孩的體溫趨於平緩，不在像剛離開住宅那般火燙， Shaw近距離觀察觸診她臉上的傷還有不明的膠體，但她卻不斷的閃躲，「Hey don’t move」Dr. Shaw生氣了直接將她綁縛在床邊束帶上。

「Root，妳身上有清潔油嗎？」從剛剛就被晾在一旁叉手環胸倚著牆的Hacker終於被想起，但卻被詢問是否攜帶女孩子的玩意兒。沉默看著Dr. Shaw專心專業的用溫水快速擦落處裡那孩子的面容，在晃動之下手法精準地除去覆蓋口眼的大部分膠，‘It’s hammer time’。

反正她也不愛管閒事，努了努小嘴囁嚅「有，在房間裡」竭力降低自己的音量，Shaw對著她眼神示意後又繼續手上的工作。

Root想在離開前討個抱抱，於是她靠近了認真的Dr. Shaw，但卻被閃開了。「洗去妳的味道後再靠近我」Dr. Shaw冷冷的瞥了她一眼又低沉的說，沒有理會Root。因為之前的任務Hacker全身幾乎沾滿男性古龍水，而此時此刻Ex-ISA殺手咬牙切齒的語調和內容，Root臉上的笑意有些戲謔，不怕死的撫上她的雙肩，鼻尖蹭了一下背心無法遮蔽的裸露後頸，感受一下Shaw的氣息並在結實的肩膀吮吻了一口，似乎還帶咬。

同時，她也感受到手術刀壓在頸動脈上的冰冷，Root總是知所進退，當然也了解那只不過是刀背罷了。用臀部輕撞了一下Shaw的腰際便離開，她可不想等等見血，雖然不可否認戴著染血橡膠手套作手術的Ex-ISA殺手性感度太令人銷魂。

 

聽見玻璃自動門關閉後，Shaw丟下手術刀繼續處裡殘膠，女孩似乎也比較穩定了，不在像剛才扭動的劇烈。但這膠的濃／稠度極高、黏覆範圍廣、濃妝又糊了一臉，真不是件輕鬆的工作。Shaw又看了一眼躺在腎形盤裡的手術刀，突然覺得後頸肩胛奇癢無比。

 

♛　　　　　　　　　　　　　♞　　　　　　　　　　　　　♛

 

安全屋特別設置了兩個小房間，不只是讓受害人能夠在此接受保護，執行人也可以在這裡盥洗休息。脫／去連身裙令Root感到暢快，花灑下的熱水舒展著筋肉骨節，洗去一身濃厚的古龍水味，這ㄧ星期的疲憊逐漸得到釋放。聽到Finch對Shaw的解鎖後，好在自己那時任務早已進入尾聲，目前她還是希望盡可能的陪在Shaw身邊出任務，如果the Machine允許的話。即便已過了平穩的幾年，PTSD（創傷後壓力心理障礙症）有好轉但仍未痊癒。雖然現在Shaw就在這，可是還是有幾次被那噩夢般的貨梯或者其他情境圍困睡眠，直到自己被輕柔的摟在懷裡，輕輕安撫背脊，耳邊低音覆誦著‘I’am here by your side’才淚痕滿臉的從煉獄驚醒緊緊擁抱著她，體／觸肌／膚溫熱的真實。熱氣蒸騰的步出浴室，隨意的擦拭濕髮，身上的水珠還未全乾，就挑了件Shaw的黑色襯衫穿上，順了順髮絲，打開化妝櫃抽了瓶清潔油，穿上人字拖鞋便準備離開。但Root突然想起什麼，又折返到小廚房帶上兩條能量棒後才真正離去。

 

將清潔油扔進腎形盤匡啷轉了會，將能量棒插／在她牛仔褲的後口帶一邊一個。「Your welcome～」就著姿勢，鼻尖點刮了Shaw的額角畫圓，嘴唇啄了一下太陽穴後含糊輕語便不再打擾，Ex-ISA殺手低沉的鼻音應了一聲，Root滿意的看著滿手黏膠奮戰的Dr. Shaw一眼就退出醫務室。

 

♛　　　　　　　　　　　　　♚　　　　　　　　　　　　　♛

 

「Hi~Harry~」Finch僵硬的轉過頭看著風情萬種的Root輕鬆走來，當然他知道這一定與Ms. Shaw有關，自從她歸來後，就從未看過她脆弱的樣子了（當然Finch也只在電話亭前看過Root泫然欲泣求助the Machine那一刻）。更多的是，她瘋狂驕傲的處事風格更甚從前，有時候Sameen也會跟著一起搗亂這點令他最為困擾。

「‘她’告訴我最近非法移民很多」Root愜意的找了張椅子坐了下來，看著手機上的數據，Hacker莞爾一笑，‘所有數據一切正常’。「Ms. Groves...」Finch欲言又止，腦袋裡字斟句酌卻無法找到合適的句子作為開頭，但Root一向善於觀察，她了解狀況也知曉原因。

「我們不可能永遠關著她，再者，這樣的復健結果算是皆大歡喜不是！只能持續運作下去Sameen才有未來」語畢，Root向後傾倒在椅子向後一仰透過玻璃門看著正專注傷患的Shaw，垂下眼廉用力緊閉驅趕一些痠澀。Finch順著她的視線，目光同樣落於忙碌的醫生，捏緊了拳頭少有的情緒有點波動起伏「我不確定這樣的狀態能維持多久，Samantha，但我不會放棄Sameen第二次的」像是要表明什麼似的，Finch有些激動的說到。讓他後悔的事情不計其數，這使Finch了解，如果不想重覆悲傷萬嘆，就只有竭力阻止與干預發生因子，躲藏逃避絕對不是解決事情的好辦法。在他們五人之中，他曾經是對所有事情最快放棄的ㄧ個。

「We will always by her side, right！」Root滿懷感激得看著他，是Finch在混亂的程式碼裡拯救了Shaw，是他讓一切機能停擺的Shaw恢復意識，讓Shaw重新回到她的身邊。果然，能駕馭上帝的果然還是只有她的父親（或者另一個上帝的父親）。一直以來，Finch總是最冷靜自制的軍師，連帶他設計的the Machine也遺傳了同樣的基因，她親眼見過父女倆是如何侵略殺敵。

Father of AI微笑對著Root點了頭，這其中包含許多無法言表的一切。

從the Machine的研發、啟用、殞落直至重塑，用The Butterfly Effect（蝴蝶效應）來形容絕對合意合理，環環相扣沒有人可以逃離。

就像First Law of Thermodynamics（熱力學第一定律）闡述著：能量既不能憑空產生，也不能憑空消失，它只能從一種形式轉化為另一種形式，或者從一個物體轉移到另一個物體。這是一個循環，而不讓循環崩潰只能努力尋找穩定的方法，不斷的應映改變。他們做到了，the Machine帶領他們成功了！

Finch與Root走到合作的場合，或許偶然；或許必然，彼此間有著英雄相惜之感，也帶點父女般的慈愛關懷，有雙看不見的手正操縱著。一直走到今天。

只不過Sameen Shaw在的場合，這短暫美好的和諧必定被干預，要知道現在Samaritan的Analog Interface對所有物的佔有慾是絕對的，而Root的立場也頗為微妙但她倒是很享受這些。

收回了對視，Root瞟了一眼醫務室，兩雙眼正盯著這看，一褐一灰、一矮一高。前者怒目；後者皺眉。Hacker笑的張狂美豔，搔首弄姿地轉回頭喝她那杯咖啡，Father of AI愣得有些尷尬，故作忙碌地敲擊laptop上的鍵盤。

 

♞　　　　　　　　　　　　回憶分割　　　　　　　　　　　♞

 

奮戰了一個半小時終於把黏膠都清理完畢，還給這孩子清秀的面龐。這間醫務室Shaw有著很多樣的回憶，這張床曾相伴數月的煎熬，她還記得一睜開眼除了一片黑暗外完全感受不到全身的知覺... 

作為一個優秀的特工殺手，使她的驚懼在所有人眼裡僅僅只是‘起床氣’那般。沒有任何表情，一貫的面目醞怒。但實際上Sameen Shaw在那個當下卻強烈的想咬舌自盡，感受著導管內的溫熱液體一路沿著她的腿邊流向收集袋，她知道這意味著什麼！誰會想這種廢人人生。咬合肌完全不聽使喚。很好，她連決定生死的能力都被剝奪，她本以為她早該死了。

突然，有雙帶著薄繭的手握上了她的手腕，力道輕柔的宛若對待珍寶，小心翼翼一點也不敢大意。一滴兩滴，手臂上有一些液體滑過，從溫暖轉而冰涼。手背感受到細嫩的肌膚，眼睛、鼻子，嘴巴，一陣奇怪的味道飄來充斥鼻腔。額頂上的溫度有些高，是發燒了還是？

Shaw在記憶裡摸索著熟悉的氣味，她正在重組回憶，等到她擺脫紗布的遮罩後，一切的模糊才得以被看見，但───

‘她是誰？’

‘這些人又是？’

這個瘦高的女人，眼白血絲滿布，似乎很久沒有休息了，但依舊撐起澄亮的眼眸留著淚水看著自己，那距離近的無法對焦，睫毛差點扎上自己的。吻輕輕的印在額頭上，雙手捧起臉，拇指在兩側的臉頰上輕輕摩娑，額抵著額。

她真的發燒了。 

又一個大個子急速來到床邊，很紳士的等待這女人離開後，手在她眼前揮啊揮，那蠢頓的模樣真想收藏起來，以後好好恥笑一番。

突然有種好懷念的感覺，但又好像少了什麼？不過也不奇怪，我本來就有人格障礙。

‘噠噠噠’一連串敲擊的聲響從左邊傳來，一個帶著眼鏡的人對了自己淺淺一笑，頓時覺得肌皮疙瘩掉了滿地。

這裡沒有一個人正常嘛！(難道我也是...？)

不過，在停下按鍵聲後，一瞬間所有的知覺回籠，嘗試動了動手指，一切的開端到所有事情的脈絡像是寫入程式般瘋狂湧入。花了一點時間消化。

 

大家緊張的盯著病人，屏息等待。就在Shaw閉上眼的那一刻，懼怕殞落的希望充斥著眾人內心。Root緊緊的握住她的手，盡可能的把過去曾經的掌紋記憶激活。

滴答──滴答──

 

「Root你幾天沒洗澡了？」

所有人為了這ㄧ刻而感動，連自己都有些動容了。這裡帶給她‘家’與‘家人’的感覺，Shaw第一次打從心底的為能記起他們而高興，當然不包含某個臭不可聞的女人緊緊抱著她。

 

♞　　　　　　　　　　　　回憶結束　　　　　　　　　　　♞

 

Shaw有些發愣的摸著這病床，那時無數日月之蔽的天空就是在這張床上又重新綻放光芒驅散她的黑暗。

Reese看著剛剛有些表情凝重的Shaw，大概猜的出她正在回憶什麼，溫暖的笑了笑提著維也納炸牛排進入醫務室「Shaw我聽說妳帶回了個女孩」，香味瞬間衝擊Ex-ISA殺手的嗅覺受體，嚥下一口口水馬上忘了剛才籠罩的有些沉重的氣息。

Shaw準備接過牛排時，順著玻璃門看見門外兩人的眼神交流，一陣無名的怒火突然燒上心頭，Reese不明白眼前的同事為何表情劇變，也回頭一看。兩位具備軍人背景的高級特工在燈光的照射下拉出了直挺的影子仿如兩桿狙擊槍（或者有一柄是較短的散彈槍）。Shaw一瞬間覺得有些比牛排更重要的事情正在發生，抽起口袋裡的能量棒張口狠咬直接走往大廳。

「穿好衣服的話就出來，別處在裡面發愣」玻璃門打開前隨意告訴正在擋簾後偷瞄的眼睛，Reese也跟著Shaw一併離開，不同於前者的恐嚇，倒是給了她一個頗安慰的笑容。

 

♜　　　　　　　 ♚　　　　　　　　 ♛ 　♞

 

Shaw刻意選在最邊角的位置落座，在經過Root身旁時刻意俾倪，吞入殘餘的能量棒順手將垃圾投入桶中。但那個女人的上半身也長得離譜害她必須稍微仰頭，才能略過某人意味不明的灼熱視線。會選這張沙發不是沒原因的，從邊櫃上抽起一瓶Absolut Vodka自顧自品嘗這經典五十度的喉部燒灼，口味真的是Absolutely good！

Finch看了眼豪氣飲酒的Ex-ISA殺手，他真心不苟同這品嘗好酒的方式，嘆了一口氣忽略了方才四人的侷促，「不好意思，請坐這」作為主人有禮的邀請客人入座。Reese跟在他的身側並沒有一併入坐，反而是像衛兵一般的護航家主，對著正起身走向Shaw的嫵媚女人行著注目禮，防備一切、守在一旁。

Root滿意的看著座位配置，心裡誇著自家寵物一回，挑了個能坐壁上觀而又不被打擾的特等席，穿越所有人的目光，逕自走向角落裡的孤單王座。

 

Finch清了清喉嚨一問：「妳叫什麼名字？」盡可能溫柔的詢問著。大致上的狀況她已經從Shaw那頭的說法與攝影監視掌握了七八成，網上完全沒有此人的資料，只能土法追查。第一，就是從名字開始。女孩有些緊張的左顧右盼行為有些扭捏，一句話也沒有說，但最終將視線定格在邊角處的Dr. Shaw身上。

這ㄧ系列的狀態可引來坐在扶手上Root的一絲嫉妒，但身旁陷在沙發內的當事人卻絲毫未覺，單手抽起了口袋裡另一支能量棒，用嘴撕開。沉默的室內，那鋁箔搓動的聲響尤為明顯。Shaw並沒有介意Root坐在扶手上，相反的Root一坐上去後，她便馬上將她的腰護住了。眼神給另一頭的Hacker‘我只是預防愚蠢的伴侶幹傻事而摔傷’。

Finch嗤之以鼻的看著使鋁箔袋哀號的兇手本想出言制止，不過在被另一道視線觸及時就將到口的話收回，轉而繼續等待這名他們中途救下的女子開金口。在他看來，這王座扶手上的女人比貪吃的那位更危險。

Root居高臨下的觀察寵物攝食，腰間的手臂一點都沒有鬆懈的意思，饒有興味的將手往下移，靠上她的肩摟近低下頭以臉頰相蹭，感受著咬合肌上的鼓動順便舔掉那嘴角的碎屑。頰邊舞動的碎髮打擾著了Shaw的飲食，聳了聳肩向後移動，拿著能量棒的手嫌惡推開干擾者，還掉了點巧克力在Root的胸口上。

舔？不舔？

水蛇腰上的手有些遲疑的收緊又放鬆，Shaw吞下滿口食靡後，盯著那些碎屑喉節又上下動了兩次。某人大膽的轉身一蹦坐上Shaw的腿上，將她的頭往胸口一埋「Be yourself, baby.」。胸前的濕溽鼻息讓Root內心有些顫動飄搖，將手臂勾上她的肩膀，夾雜著思念的吻輕輕的落在Shaw的髮頂，潮濕感一路往上到達鎖骨，耳邊因血壓突升而嗡嗡作響，情不自禁的收緊彼此。Shaw在頸窩深吸一口，味道甜甜的比剛才的能量棒還美味，舔起來也很棒。

Shaw順從拉扯著退去皮衣，右手也不甘示弱的竄進衣襬內揉捏Root的敏/感/點，兩人急促的喘息充斥耳膜。側坐的姿態使臀上的游移更為順暢且一路撫/上背脊沒有障礙，Shaw用齒咬開襯衫上的扣子，在更敞開的胸/口沿著bra耕耘了一排的瘀青。差點溢出的呻／吟讓Root死死的咬緊著下唇，原本雪白的肌膚變的酡紅，眼角一瞥那女人的消魂狀，Shaw愉悅的停下動作，為她扣上釦子整理下儀容。「矜持點，女士」耳邊嘶啞的聲線提醒著，Root不是唯一失去控制的人。

 

在場的所有人都愣住了。每個人的表情都堪稱精彩呈現。雖處角落，就算Root以經壓抑了聲線，但在靜默之中就像鋁箔一樣的明顯，以至於讓整個場面陷於龐大的尷尬之中。

不過這些都是有圖謀的，Root高傲的看著對面不遠處有些錯愕的表情，目的完美達成。

女孩不是很清楚現在的狀況，目擊詭異激／情的畫面令她稍有尷尬。但也覺得這群人似乎不壞，還有點古怪，尤其是那位正坐擁春風的Doctor，她救了自己一命。

「Abeer，我在Bright Bar裡工作」

兩位男士面面相覷，Shaw點了點頭表示在聽，順便將包裝紙對口倒出殘剩的碎屑，吃完後袋子打個結，‘咻──’準確地扔進Root順手為她開啟的垃圾桶。

 

Abeer娓娓道來事發經過：在Bar裡沒有人會用真名（Reese意味深長的看了Finch一眼），我們所用的名字全都只是個代號。Mr.BP是位闊氣的客人，每一次給的小費總是最多，固定的女伴通常都是我們店內的Top──Amy。我花了不少錢買下信息得知Mr.Blue最喜愛的香水，而今天他終於看到我了，我以為這次是幸運，但...事實上..我...

Abeer掩面而泣不在說話，後面的事情大家都略之一二了。

看著正在啜泣的女子，既然Bar裡有這樣的淺規則，可以確定Abeer不是真名。再從她的臉孔與說話腔調辨別，極有可能是來自中東，這名字有著‘氣味’的意思。Finch想起了Root的那句話：「難民很多」，合理判定這位the Machine無法吐出的社保號碼的女子是中東偷渡難民，法治社會下的幽靈人口。而她口中這位Mr.BP與他們接受到的第二個號碼太過巧合了，如果這位受害者的話可信，那背後的真相可能並不如他稚嫩年幼的照片那般單純。 

兩位Top Hacker再次對上眼，Root挑起眉頭表示‘就是這樣囉’。Reese清了清嗓子，表示他還在，避免又被忽略了。

 

♜　　　　　　　 ♚　　　　　　　　 ♛ 　♞

 

晨曦透入窗簾，大家都有些疲憊，Root雙臂掛在Shaw的肩上，但Ex-ISA殺手沒什麼理她反而很認真的思索Abeer的遭遇。Finch總是位東道主，他建議大家先去休息一會，Detective Fusco 那自從Amy返家之後就沒有動靜，目前可以稍稍放鬆。Reese決定參與Fusco的行動，向著大門走去。Root起身伸出手想拉起Shaw，意料之中的被拍掉，不過等大夥開始各自行動的時侯，Root勾著她的手臂並肩而行，有白眼卻沒掙脫，這可讓Hacker百玩不膩。

Finch推測兩位女士似乎需要好好的敘敘舊， 基於經驗在她們經過時出言提醒‘現在可能隨時需要待命，請別過度‘勞累’以及極限使用體能‘，Root意味深長的看了他一眼而另一位似乎沒有會意。

Shaw逕自走向Abeer的身旁輕輕的拍拍她瘦弱的肩膀，沉默對視一會沒有任何言語，但Shaw的眼神告訴她’You can trust us‘，兩人微微一笑便點頭各自離去。或許有些同鄉情節吧，Shaw也不是很清楚這到底代表什麼，但就是想這麼做，可能腦子壞了。

 

在Shaw身後看得一清二楚的Root，超微思考了一下努了努嘴也沒說什麼。不過下一秒就真的令她燦爛莞爾了，因為門前有個人對著她勾起嘴角挑釁的表達了’跟不跟？‘各種意味溢於言表。

「Show hand！honey～」兩人較勁般的並立在門前，眼神就像猛禽與猛獸對峙著，星火燎原。仰望天空的黑豹，高空俯瞰的獵鷹，獵物獵人難分秋色。正當智者準備提醒兩人的瘀傷還未痊癒時，門卻快速打開了。身手矯捷的黑豹閃身如風及時推開彼此，但獵鷹還是被亂流一掃門板斜擊鼻梁，痛苦的低飛降落蹲在地上。

不知道發生什麼事的Reese看著將頭埋入雙腿的Root，但剛剛開門時撞擊物體的感受還是有的。正準備伸出手相搭上她的肩詢問狀況，卻一瞬間右手被用力擒住、甩開，Shaw蹲下身撩開那凌亂的棕髮，不管當事人願不願意，強硬托起Root臉龐看了下鼻樑的狀況。沒有變形、沒有鼻血，只是稍微瘀青。著實鬆了口氣，鼻子微血管眾多可不好處理。

「Hey~還能走嗎？」話一出口Ex-ISA殺手就想咬爛自己的舌頭，剛剛的鑑別診斷全是白搭。Root軟呼呼的向前攤在她身上，沒說什麼Shaw就拉起女人撐上臂膀確保她的平衡。向上瞪了一眼Reese，眼角掠過那提袋上的‘維也納炸牛排’順手抄了過來，帶著Root頭也不回的走了。兩特工之間總是有種不言自明的同事默契，Ex-CIA特工目送她們離開後，拿出口袋裡的一盒煎綠茶包放在桌上，瀟灑離去。

 

待到一切事端落幕後，Finch看了那盒煎綠茶包一眼隱晦微笑，便領著Abeer來到客房休息，解釋並告訴她必須在今晚離開紐約，這是目前對她最好的安排。給了她一點錢與新身分，讓Abeer能夠在另一個都市尋覓新的正規行業，而不是在暗巷內賺危險錢。

 

♞　　　　　　　　　　　　　♛　　　　　　　　　　　　　♞

 

要進入車內時，後照鏡好巧不巧的映出Root嘴角勾笑，因此觸發情境‘被華麗的扔進了副駕駛座’，把牛排丟在副駕座的前檯後將車門快速的甩上。Root不明白Shaw消失在哪？眼底有些擔憂。不久後Shaw便開車門上座，將一個布包迅速且輕巧的壓上她的鼻梁，把她的手拉起自己敷著，冰涼的感覺舒緩了疼痛但身體卻逐漸寒冷起來，不自主的顫抖。一件溫暖的短皮衣披上她的胸前，Root拎起那皮衣深深一嗅忽略某人噁心的表情。Shaw打開暖氣，清晨的冷冽可不是說著玩的，發動引擎穩穩駛回家。

 

── TBC ──


	2. 【肖根】Daily Mission I-Trust Issue-Part γ

Part γ

 

Shaw一進房間便將自己摔進沙發裡，閉上雙目。Root提著牛排盒鎖好門後，也沒打擾她將牛排扔入冰箱後，就想逕自走進臥房。她知道Shaw的身體沒有從前那般優秀了，她知道她需要休息。但在經過沙發時，一陣低/沉的嗓音傳出「你不打算讓我看看傷口嗎？」。她有些驚訝的往沙發裡一看，那人明明像睡著啦！

說來有些心虛，Root在上一個任務中被子彈擦/傷了肩膀，那時Shaw正在另一頭火拼也受了不輕的傷，所以她完全無法去追逐任務一結束就趕上飛機的Hacker。Shaw到機場時，Root已經準備過海關，她看出那個消瘦的背影整個右手臂都是垂晃著的，猜出可能的原因，Shaw不顧腰/側的傷跑了起來。

現在想來，那是什麼灑/狗/血的戲碼，高聲大喊、轉頭回眸、嫣/然一笑、轉身離去。喔...她必須強調，這純粹只是在抱怨又沒拉上她做任務，還被關在家裡一星期！且不顧失血暈/癱在機場丟盡人生所有的臉，更惱怒的是自己還在養傷期間擔心那個人而打了幾通無聊的電話，得到全是語音信箱回應，問了脊柱骨她在哪也沒有任何資訊，它媽的真的是貨真價實的pet of the Machine。更後悔剛剛不經意的脫口一問，Shaw真想當場咬爛自己的舌頭，她真覺得自己情商正高調上漲、正在人格痊癒，都開始關心別人啦！

我-他-媽的真的生了重病！

而Shaw把所有原因全部都歸咎於那個乖戾的女人身上。

Root看著Ex-ISA小殺手堪稱豐富的顏面活動，輕手輕腳繞過沙發跨/坐上她的大腿小心避開腹部，親/暱的將兩手撐/在Shaw頭顱的兩側，低下頭與鼻尖相/蹭。Shaw睜開眼睛原本是想閃開的，但手太過誠實將彼此的腰間收攏密/合，側個角度吻上她避免碰/觸鼻尖。可能一切都太誠實了。

指掌游/移在纖瘦的身軀，臀上腿/側輕/磨/淺/揉讓Root頓時氣息紊/亂，在雙唇廝/磨之際溢出了低/吟。趁著漏洞加/深/探/入，雙/舌在Hacker的口腔裡繾綣/纏/綿、翻轉追逐，來不及嚥/下的唾/液沾上唇邊沿著白皙的頸脖留下，齒際仍舊持續互相啃/咬著。Shaw由鎖骨一路向上舔/去，順便在頸側留下一個又一個紅/痕，直到下顎處都還未停止。Root失神的攥/緊黑髮，指尖扣/進頭皮，喉間發出低/吟，雙腿有些顫/抖軟/去跪不住。突然一隻手從衣領竄/入，冰涼的觸感使Root倍感顫慄，尤其是Shaw的鼻/息湊上前時，讓那溫/熱的矛盾更加明顯。

Shaw從不思念誰，她只是覺得這女人太久沒出現在自己面前了。在吮/吻Root頸子時瞥了一眼左側，那擦傷已收成一條淺粉色的長/痂，指尖描著新皮輕/磨後，刻意的在旁邊咬/了淺淺的齒痕便往下一個一個的扯/開衣扣，沿著內/衣的上緣輪廓親吻著，直到發現胸/線下緣一片5*10的青紫後，Shaw完全停了下來。

Root正覺怪異向下一盯時，Shaw已經轉移了視線，拔開她勾在身上的雙臂，起身推開她，走下沙發，一句話也沒有說。而那位衣/著/不/整的女士看了一眼剛剛Shaw停留的位置有些了然於心。

 

Shaw覺得有必要處裡一下突如其來的怪異情緒，這並不陌生，但這會讓她感到非常的不悅。而這種狀況通常出現在Root不在她掌控下而受傷這回事。她是反社會人，不在乎任何事，不在乎任何人，一切以自己為中心。

對於感情氾濫的人生一點興趣也沒有，‘She is doer’不同於太多鬼話連篇的多餘感情模式。pure s-e-x很棒、很享受也不需要糾纏糾葛，就像她自己說過的「No muss, no fuss」。嚴格來說，二軸人格障礙幫了她不少忙，至少在篩選真心方面，許多人在知道她的感情思維與眾不同後，幾乎所有人都打退堂鼓識趣遠離。

Shaw不能感受到害怕，這不影響她，畢竟會怕的人都是弱者，她能力強總有辦法脫困，如果不行，一死了之也是不錯的選項，她沒有眷戀懷念的能力。Shaw不能感受到悲傷，但她能理解隨之而來的憤怒，所以為了Carter獵/殺Simmons；為了Root想/崩了Control雖然她真的不很明白個中道理。很多人因為悲傷而失魂落魄，就像有次無意間翻出Reese幾年前陳舊的照片，那囚首垢面的樣子與現在天差地北。不管是哪一天在證交所地下室還是Samaritan總部，耳邊相似的哭喊，她仍舊無法區別。Sameen Shaw沒有感受情緒的能力，她只能憤怒。

過去的她可能會這麼想，是的，過去的她。但在遇到Gen和Root之後，很多事情都開始改變。Shaw不喜歡管別人閒事，更討厭別人招惹她（但她樂於接受打/架邀請），世界上有沒有人了解她一點也不重要，真的，不‧重‧要。

前者硬塞給自己祖父相傳的列寧勳章，並願意傾聽那幾乎沒有人可以聽聞的低音舊磁帶，告訴她這對她來說很重要，即便她知道這可能對Shaw一點意義也沒有，但小女孩由衷希望它能收下。而她最後得到一個感到疼痛的擁抱，從Shaw那裏。

後者則是真正撩/起了Shaw情緒中樞的人，除了右肩上的彈/痕，Root身上有不少傷痕世她留下的，包含剛剛不小心觸及那背/側瘀傷旁的斜長刀疤。她們對彼此虧欠太多，也得到太多。很多Root傳遞給她的訊號，她其實不明白甚至完全無法感受，才造成了這種煩躁。這沒問題，她總是很煩躁。

當然也有很大的成分是因為Root在檢傷評估嚴重不平衡，她才是醫生好嗎！憑什麼她就可以帶著傷滿世界跑，自己就只能待著養傷。差別待遇！

 

Ex-ISA殺手在廚房舉起一杯Vodka灌進喉嚨，試圖轉移那因為腦部過度運轉而形成的惱怒轉化為憤怒。Root過了一段時間的平撫後，走到冰箱旁斜靠著它，也不管衣領的敞/開/程/度有多大，就這樣等著某人看過來。

聽到腳步聲，Shaw看也不看隨即舉槍瞄準，不管來人是誰，順便將烈酒一飲而盡。她討厭被綁/束，不管是內心，還是身體，但現在這兩樣幾乎都被管縛著，就因為那不明的情緒，更糟的是有時候竟然還會發現自己的臉上常常無意義看著那女人，順便而帶著一抹笑。

‘What the hell！’

抄起桌上的玻璃瓶就往嘴裡倒，渴望用濃烈的酒勁讓自己清醒些，不要再被那女人搞的內心古怪。一向引以為豪的二軸人格障礙告訴Shaw‘她不會、也不能愛’，但...就像她自己心裡想的，在遇到那兩個人之後一切都改變了。

往好的方向嗎？Shaw並不知道。

 

「鏗──！」

左手瞬間脫/力，Absolut那經典的玻璃曲/瓶摔落，地面灑滿晶瑩的碎花與酒液，Shaw將所有的憤怒移轉向右手緊握的槍柄，Root波瀾不驚地與她對視著，看著她手上有些猙/獰的圖騰，耳邊正播報著各種數據與評估策略。踩過碎玻璃，腳底隔著拖鞋的粗/礫/感猶如曾經破/碎的心，輕輕握起那雙手將槍口對準自己的左/胸/口，閉上眼顫音說著「Shaw...I’m sorry」

 

♛　　　　　　　　　 Years Ago　　　　　　　　　　　♞

 

Root無法忍受一切功敗垂成之後，Shaw還是離她而去，火場血泊中緊/緊擁抱著那生死未卜失去靈魂的空殼。任性如Root，她不會讓這種事發生，她很自私！輕柔的撫摸著那帶滿鮮血汗水的臉龐，黑色的Decima制服下溫/熱/血/湧溽/濕了Root右邊的衣褲，剛才額角上的唇/印也迅速被鮮紅覆蓋。撐起Shaw的肩膀倚在自己身上，搭上她的腰/提起，在昏暗的地板拖了一長條黑色血污，Root盡可能的別觸及她燒傷嚴重的右手，加快腳步將彼此帶離此地，但也是帶傷的自己能有多少勝算，這是唯一她不敢估量的一次。

微弱的鼻/息幾乎快要消失在頸側，但這是Root僅有能穩定心緒努力向前的動力，「你們以為逃的掉嗎！」Martine從暗處舉槍伴著水聲與震/動走入微亮，在她那半面肉/糊的臉上笑得令人驚悚，左手扭曲成極度作/噁的角度。

Root愣住了，她突然不知道怎麼辦。

Martine一直以來都很懂的折/磨人的方法，就像陷黑洞洞的槍/口指著Shaw，而不是自己。現在的姿態完全暴/露，不可能有找掩/體的機會，她一步步靠近，Root這時才看清、才知道在大廳裡何來水聲。Martine的右腿早以殘敗斷瘸，硬是折向側邊後插上一根鋼管，血沿著扭晃的側腿甩/濺，鋼管滴著股動脈流/洩鮮血，頓著步伐來到了十米處。又把Shaw腰上的手緊了緊，Root力氣早已用罄向前一跪，或許這也是善終吧！她與Shaw的共同善終。

 

「Samantha快點進入右側電梯！」Finch的通訊時機真是令Root感激涕泣，再次撐起兩人的重量，準備在電梯門一打開就把Shaw扔進去。但Shaw突然雙腿一跪順著推空Root成了摔進電梯裡的那一位。

一切時間又慢了下來，電梯明亮的視線下，Root看見Shaw帶著一抹笑舉/起不知藏在哪的M1911A1與Martine同時射擊，對方正中眉心後腦開出血花，在她身後的Root發現到Shaw震顫了一下便脫力向後傾倒。她迅速的將Shaw拖進電梯內，注視著左胸上的血洞不停噴湧鮮血，怎麼堵也堵不住，撕裂心肺的悲/鳴即便樓層轟炸了也無法掩蓋，但Shaw卻安然帶笑右手漸漸放開那把純黑M1911A1，槍柄上金刻著‘Root’的字樣染上豔紅與她左手上的那把相似卻又一點點的不同。

到底自私的是誰？誰又扮演無私的那一位？

她只知道自己無法獨活。

 

♞　　　　　　　　　　　Nowadays　　　　　　　　　　　　♛

 

「Root！Hey！wake up！」Shaw輕輕扳過她的臉，那把黑槍的冰/冷/觸感令Root有些瑟縮但沒有退/離，臉頰被雙手掬/起，感受到額前相/抵的溫暖。「Hey～It’s me, right here」睜開淚眼，修長的雙臂順著手腕摟/上Shaw的肩頭，臉頰相/蹭/輕/吻。原本還有些生氣的Shaw看著Root一系列的動作，發現瞄頭漸漸脫序，Root緊閉雙眼，越來越急/促的的喘/息，這是發作的前兆。Shaw知道，所以更了解不能真的讓她發生，這對Root脆弱的心臟是個嚴重打擊。

這是Shaw過去不會在乎，現在非常在乎的事。是的，她開始在乎這女人怎麼作/死。或許Samaritan在干擾邊緣系統時，偷偷得把一點點上帝剝/奪的情感歸還給她，所以現在她會想要知道、理解Root再想什麼，還有能為她做什麼。

如果這些被定義為‘愛’的話。那Sameen Shaw第一次百口莫辯。

’適應’是件非常困難磨/人的戲碼，就像剛剛即便那把指著Root的槍，彈匣裡沒有一個子彈，完全不具備殺傷力（別用槍托砸的話），但就內心還是想排斥這種怪異的感覺，一切的陌生恐懼這可能讓她變的‘不像她’。就像現在，明明已經怒不可斥了，卻還是把這女人的事放在前頭。

Shaw還在學習怎麼適應這ㄧ切，她並不討厭這樣的感覺，即便這可能會一直持續下去。因為她知道她會拖著這該/死的女人陪著她直到下地獄。

馬的！她真的愛這女人。

 

將Root抱上料理檯，她顯得有些脫/力/腿/軟，但雙手仍不願放開Shaw緊/緊的環/抱著發/洩了然的憤慨。後者攬/著她的腰防止這女人犯蠢二次受傷跌/落檯面，任由Root將臉埋在頸/窩/撩/撥那超群的自制力。手掌在背後盡力的緩/撫，直到她的呼吸與心律平穩下來，Shaw輕柔的拉/開兩人十公分，這距離是Root強制規定的，她那該死的長手臂制定的，沒有一次例外。轉了圈眼球，Root用唇/瓣/磨/蹭她正在上吊的眼眸眉角。

「Harry告訴我們Amy那有動靜，Reese可以處理」  
「Oh～他提醒我，必須好好讓你休息，多貼心的mama，是不是～」

Root學著Finch的語氣對著她說，傾/前/蹬到Shaw的身上，雙/腿/勾/在精/壯的腰/際，雙手收近兩人距離。Shaw除了癟了癟嘴壓抑著想扁她的衝/動外，有個她不想承認的慶幸油然而生──‘還好有接住’，為了掩蓋只好擺張臭臉鄙視某人這樣莽/撞的行為。但這女人報以魅/惑姿態，夾/了/夾/大腿，頤指氣使的告訴她：「Bedroom, quickly, sweetie～」頸/後的指節搔/著Shaw的肌膚，有點像為貓按摩，預料般地看到大貓抽了口粗/氣，臀/部一/托將她抱起快速移向臥房。

上次尾/椎/挫/傷的經驗Shaw可不想再經歷，雖然痛得是Root，但卻是她在忍耐。

這他媽得不公平，各種意味上。尤其是被某個女人硬是拖去登記結婚後，世界變得更不公平了。

再問一次，往好的方向嗎？Shaw還是不知道。但或許...是吧。

 

♜　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　♝

 

Finch將更多的搜查資料一一調閱後，發現Amy還有第二份工作，從通訊告知Reese來到這間店。不過在此之前他早就知道了，鑒於Amy離開住家時的制服，但哪一份是正職就不好說。

Reese看著快餐店內忙進忙出的Amy，這努力賺錢的孩子對著客人謙和有禮，態度互動上尊重而不失親切。他想不明白這樣的一個好女人為什麼會身陷殺/機，不過嘗試揣度，或許是覬/覦她的人太多了。

「Hi~ John！」

Amy從後拍了下Reese得肩頭，他嚇了一跳。低下頭微笑看著他，眼底透著聰慧調皮的小惡作劇。

這女人還真像他的樓上的鄰居，Reese這麼想。

「聽說這得Amy’s pancake特別美/味」打著雙關語仰頭對著她露齒一笑，後者也會意地為它斟滿咖啡食指戳了一下Reese的額角，以口型說著‘小壞蛋’後便離開桌邊。

對面，Detective Fusco 看著菜單也想對Amy點餐，張了張口卻找不到插/話的點，最終將菜單甩在桌上，這年頭大概都不是用嘴巴叫服務生點餐的，他也很想試試這店的招牌Amy’s pancake好嗎！

Reese有趣的看著Fusco的怨懟表情，不禁一笑。眼角瞄/著斜對街的住宅，警醒關注。

「Lionel, be happy~你看聰明的女孩為我們帶來了什麼」Amy端著兩盤鬆餅來到他們身邊，擺在桌上時還刻意對著Fusco微微一笑「enjoy~」，Fusco發誓他往後十年的三餐都要在這解決。手提著糖漿得意洋洋的對著Reese仰頭表示自己還是很有魅/力的，以至於他都沒發現鬆餅早已被淹沒，也沒發現Ex-CIA特工的餐盤下貼著‘call me’的便籤。

 

「我們的號碼真是事業龐大啊」Reese將這支新電話號碼回傳給Finch，作了點小評論。

「我不能確定，Mr. Reese，現在年輕人不只一隻手機似乎是常態，尤其以Ms.Venus的日夜不同行業別來說，這樣的狀況極為正常。或許我們可以從這隻電話貼近她的另一個生活模式」進入分析狀態的Finch似乎給所有的現象都給了合理的解釋，這卻讓小小的幽默感被忽略了。

不過，Reese也不介意畢竟小心駛得萬年船，轉而想了解一下Shaw那得狀況，畢竟這現在兩個號碼都非常穩定。

 

♞　　　　　　　　　　　　　♛　　　　　　　　　　　　　♞

 

「我一個人能勝任」Shaw有些咬牙切齒地說。   
「但我是你的監護人啊！」Root輕快的指了指自己的耳朵與她的頸子後，故作無辜樣。

「Fine！」看在早晨任由自己擺/弄的Root的份上，Shaw也不是真得很想生氣，說真的那些紅/痕在Root頸/脖、胸/口、腿/隙和各處實在太賞心悅目，不管是床上還是衣服遮/不/住的現在。有時候，真的只是有時候，Shaw覺得這樣回應的Root有點可愛，但背後的抓/傷還是有點太狠了。

 

Root解開門鎖後，Shaw便先一步進到屋內，裡頭擺設簡約整齊，一點也沒有紅牌公關的風/塵/氣/息。舉槍檢查所有房間，確定乾淨後才放略微緊/繃的神經。此時，一雙手撫/上/肩，Shaw下意識就想過肩摔，「easy~sweetie」Root直接貼上她的後/背在耳邊說著，「我們是上帝眷顧的子民」。Shaw知道the Machine又在Root耳邊嘰嘰喳喳，無非就是告訴過她這非常安全但是需要探查這回事，目前。

「那我可得好好的感謝‘她們’拆卸重組過我的脊椎，讓我還能站在這」沒好氣的Shaw掙開Root，開始搜查沒有注意到身後的女人霎時的悲傷自責劃過眼簾。

屋內有些小飾品或小用具看來都是二次手工利用，這女主人的勤儉美德表露無疑，地面以上的樓層沒有任何問題，除了將Double Tap藏在瓦斯爐壁側的蠢舉。Shaw看著那把Double Tap才想起那女人會不會又不告而別，畢竟這種事情根本是常態，而她竟然開始為此擔心起來了，s-h-i-t。

轉回客廳，Root正皺眉閉目，仰/頭/陷/在沙發裡，Shaw走向前努力思索這瘋子又犯了什麼神經，最後還是想不到到底發生了什麼事！好吧，就算她真的做了什麼、說了什麼也不會感到愧疚，更永遠不可能知道Root難過的到底是什麼，這讓她感到有些挫敗。

盯了Root一會。出於直覺，Shaw將USP反/插上後腰，抽/掉右手皮手套，輕輕的將拇指搭/在Root眉間順開皺/摺，四指並/攏落於太陽穴逆時針按/壓/輕/撫。她一定是偏頭痛了，鑑別診斷，Shaw想。

Root嘴角微勾享/受著，瞇眼偷瞄Ex-ISA殺手刻意扭過頭試圖否認一切的表情，‘她的Sameen Shaw真的可愛死了’。只是真相總是是那麼的殘/酷，可以一瞬間扼/殺好心情。Shaw說的一點也沒錯，我們與Samaritan一樣都切開過她的脊柱與頭顱，沒有差別都是在折磨她，只是出發點不同但皆為一己私利。

Root需要Shaw活下來！

Root相信Shaw絕對有能力在the Machine入/侵控制器時第一秒自我了結一切，就像證交所那一次一樣，決絕又極富個人正義的自我毀滅，藉此又救了她一次。

神經系統非常奧妙，Martine沒把Shaw殺了但她用精準的槍法讓她生不如死，傷及脊骨神經好讓Samaritan之後能輕鬆接管一切，控制Sameen Shaw的軀體神經，從生活起居吃喝拉撒乃至裁決生死。但心智上似乎碰壁了，決定使用洗腦失意這樣的方式，象徵撬不開嘴就乾脆全部讓她忘記，如此簡便又自負的方法。反正Samaritan也無意著墨更多，她只需要一個誘餌，能夠釣上他們的肥嫩誘餌。

所以說努力尋找別人看不見的漏/洞，並攻擊，就可能成功。

而Samaritan從來都不知道Shaw這個誘/餌對他們甚至the Machine有多重要，他們都在乎她，非常地，即使她被改造了。說來可憐，Samaritan從為接觸過‘父愛’或者說‘教導’，雖然Root不很確定面對the Machine能不能這樣定義，但她確信the Machine或許比Samaritan更能理解愧疚這件事，比她更有道德觀。因為她說過‘You are not interchangeable’，為著沒有救出Shaw而不能再失去其他人死命一搏，最後同樣犧牲自己已換取他們的安全。而那也是Root衝動行事下所付出的慘痛代價。

‘They do the love, not say the love’

如此簡潔地是愛方式。Root非常、非常喜歡。

Root相信在the Machine接管Shaw時，她早就取回片斷的記憶並能重新掌握自/殺的權力。她更相信那一天Shaw打定主意，抱持著必死的決心讓自己能安全逃離。Hacker怎麼可能獨自苟活，要的話也必定拉個人下水負責，這是那些吻、那些無數纏綿日夜的代價，於是她將命懸一線的Shaw從死亡關口扯/了出來。

Root怎麼可能甘心只有她一人悲痛欲絕。

與Samantha Groves（或者Harold Finch）牽扯糾葛上的資本是性命。

 

「Hey～不痛了吧！」Shaw一掌輕拍在Root的額頭上，目光依然不看她。

「你可真煞風景啊！honey~」摸上Shaw溫暖的手背畫著圈，摩/娑那無名指上的純銀戒又輕/摳著掌心的紋理，各方面的暗/示讓Ex-ISA殺手不得不扭頭看向肇事者。但Shaw不打算搭理這位神經病，雖然那眼神足夠撩起自身所有躁/動的細胞，所以修改一下，只是‘現在’不打算理她。

‘任務至上’，這是原則。

 

「我們去探查地下室，stay sharp（＊給我提高警覺）」要說Shaw有哪些神經被改造了，Root深深覺得她會相信伙伴這點是最令人欣慰的，畢竟那種經歷有好一陣子她礽無法全然信任他們。又點類似還未遇見Shaw之前的自己，Root曾嘗試幾次才真的信服這裡的所有人（oh~Shaw第一眼或許就信了），還有她末句attention of Shaw‘s style(Shaw式關心)太令人感激涕泣了。一掃方才的陰霾勾/上Shaw的手臂笑得燦爛，纏上手掌互/相/交/握，白眼翻上了天，但Ex-ISA殺手沒有掙脫，反而用力捏了捏，痛的Hacker笑容有些僵硬。Shaw噙/笑一鬆，任由Root隨意抓握、玩弄如同早晨將手伸到她的胸/前一般。

 

一步一步走下樓梯，Shaw調整了一下握槍的姿/勢，Root也同樣警覺的單手覆於腰肩的槍上，另一手牽著Shaw的衣角背靠背。如此艱難的行走姿態，但女瘋子很堅持。走過這段小走廊，耳邊風鳴轟響，打開通往地下室的第二道門，一陣刺/鼻的氣味撲面而來薰的腦袋發/昏，Root馬上用袖子伸向前捥/上她的口鼻，自己也藉外套領口掩/住。Shaw辨認出這味道最少混雜兩種毒品，而其中一種便是Amphetamine（安非他命），濃度極高，抿了抿唇剛才被Root一/勒/整個牙齦有些麻。持續用槍跟隨目測所及，突然看到有一人從地下室上方的採光窗口向內/窺/看。追出去也遲，Root隨即拿出手機迅速連拍，但最終還是只拍到側顏。

這就是默契，Shaw在看到纖長手臂帶著手機在她眼前時就一手向後用袖口反遮在她的口部，Root自顧自的內心雀躍著，但是力道有點疼啊。

兩人更加提高警覺，Shaw摸索壁面開燈後，映入眼簾的是滿山毒/品塊堆積整齊，一旁還有個巨型槽，表緣沾黏不少褐色的惡臭團塊。

 

Shaw終於理解為何有這兩扇門了，尤其是這兩門間隔的走道配備高效抽風扇，這些都是為了有效隔絕噪音與毒氣外洩還有不明的腐臭，鞋底磨擦著骨色硬物沙沙作響。兩人退離地下室後凝重相視，她們有可能來的太晚了。

── TBC ──


End file.
